


Suspension and Aftercare

by were_duck



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Fanart, M/M, Pencil, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been too long since they've seen one another, and far too long since they've played as much as they both want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspension and Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bdr28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdr28/gifts).



> For blr28's excellent prompt in the bandom_meme exchange: "Gabe/William. reunion fic: It's been way too long since they've seen each other." I hope a suspension scene fits the bill!
> 
> Done in pencil with some touching up in photobucket.

First piece: Suspension

Second piece: Aftercare


End file.
